


The Punk Boy Case

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Punk AU, but they're so cute, human sides au, logan is punk, punk sides, punk sides au, roommate au, virgil is local emo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Analogical – roommate au!ft.: punk! Logan, emo! Virgil





	The Punk Boy Case

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this on my tumblr @royallyanxious

Virgil was anxiously pacing around the room. Not that it’s something unusual but it was _particularly_ _anxious_ pacing.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” Virgil mumbled to himself ruffling his purple hair.

He was sure that his new roommate was going to hate him. Patton was an exception but everything good has its end and by the beginning of the new semester Patton had to move out. And now Virgil was about to meet his new roommate and that was _terrifying._

Virgil stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at himself. He tried to make himself look somehow presentable but… the eye bags were still visible even under the foundation, his hair was sticking into every possible direction (also to hair dye was starting to wear off), his black clothes which made him look even more skinny but he didn't care because he liked black. In general: Virgil looked one big emo fuck up. He fought off the urge to break the mirror. If his new roomie went into the room when Virgil was tearing the place to pieces, it would be even worse beginning. Virgil growled with annoyance. This was not happening.

He opened the window widely and looked down. He was living on the 2rd floor making it perfect spot to watch down at people. He didn't actually care if they could see him. He was used to dragging attention anyway. As long as he wasn't in the center of attention, he was okay with glances and glimpses.

Virgil jumped on the windowsill and threw one leg outside so that one part of his body was inside the room, while the other was outside. It was quite warm day and Virgil decided that until his new roommate arrived he could enjoy the fresh breeze flying into the room. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to take a little bit of rest. Deep breath in, deep breathe out. It was almost quiet, as long as a campus full of students on Saturday could be quiet. Virgil hummed. Maybe his roommate wouldn't show up? Maybe he resigned and Virgil just wasn't informed? Maybe-

"Heeey! You!" a loud yell coming from down the building snapped Virgil out of the sweet numbness. He abruptly opened the eyes and looked down looking for the source of that velvety yet concerned voice.

He noticed Him almost immediately. That person must have been new here because damn it Virgil was sure he would notice someone like Him earlier. The blue hair was radiant even from the distance. So was his pale skin so wonderfully contrasting with navy blue checked shirt and teared black pants, covered with crimson patches. Virgil blinked. It seemed that the person was screaming at him but he couldn't be sure right? Besides the sun was reflecting in his glasses so the possibility of misinterpretation was quite big. He threw the other leg over the windowsill, being careful not to fall down. He wasn't the first one to show-off but this one time...

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO MAKE A MOVE!" screamed That Perfect Punk Man Standing Down There.  Now it was clear that he was shouting directly at Virgil. People around him with curiosity were looking in Virgil's direction. A smile blush crawled on Virgil's face. He didn't mind stranger's attention but other people... made him a little bit uncomfortable.

"Or what?" yelled back Virgil playfully, letting his voice roll across the campus. It was the first time in his life someone had noticed him sitting there. He could as well have some fun with this Hot Nerd.

Gorgeous Blue Hair groaned with annoyance.

"Hey you!" he pointed at a passing girl "Do you know the number of the room of this dumbass?"

"I... don't really know... I'm just passing..." she stuttered making it barely hearable to Virgil who grinned.

"If you want to get to know me so badly why don't you try and figure this out yourself?" he laughed dragging Blue Hair's attention back to himself "I've always liked smart guys anyway..." he added quietly making sure it was impossible for Blue Hair to hear him.

Blue Hair laughed.

"You're asking for that yourself! Just wait until I drop my stuff to my room and deal with my new stupid roommate and I will be off to find you, you crazy, emo daredevil."

Virgil giggled. Oh that was fun.

"I'm looking forward then." he yelled sweetly and quickly shifted his body back into his room. He quickly closed the window, trying (and failing) to hide that stupid grin which formed on his face. He let his emo persona to slip down by shamelessly flirting with that man. But man it was worth it.

Virgil looked into the mirror again. He looked disgustingly cheerful. What an awful view. He gently pinched his cheeks. Seconds later he realized that it was bad idea. Now it looked like he was blushing. He tried rubbing the reddens off which of course resulted in his cheeks being not only more red but also in rubbing off a little bit of his foundation. He was so focused on saving the resting of his make-up that he didn't even realize that the door to his room was opened. He didn't hear the heavy, combat boots either.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" asked voice behind Virgil teasingly and Virgil instantly knew that he's in deep shit. He turned around.

The Perfect Blue Haired Punk Man was standing right in front of him, leaning lazily over the wall. His legs were crossed. His arms were bare as he took off his shirt. The glasses on his nose were balancing on the edge of falling down as he was eyeing Virgil. And oh my, his eyes were so beautiful grey and light. Virgil was speechless to say at least. This man was way too handsome.

"D-did you find your room?" stuttered Virgil, losing all the bad-ass attitude he managed to maintain when they were talking before.

"Actually... This is my room, my little, black butterfly." he clicked his tongue glancing at Virgil with small smirk tugged in the corners of his lips.

"Oh." escaped from Virgil's lips.

"How eloquent of you." pointed Blue Hair and pushed himself off the wall.

"It's my room too." said Virgil weakly watching Blue Hair moving closer to him.

"Yes, I managed to figure that out." he chuckled.

They were really close at this point and Virgil had no idea what Blue Hair was going to do. Punch Virgil? Move him away? Kiss him? No, scrap it. Of course he wasn't going to kiss him. he-

He reached out his hand, the smile on his face transformed into something softer.

"I'm Logan."

_Logan._

"Virgil." Virgil's hand slipped into Logan's.

"Nice to meet you Virge." Logan tilted his head as if he was trying to figure out something about Virgil "Can I call you Virge?"

Virgil chuckled.

"As long as it's not Virgin I can go by any name."

Logan grinned and let go off Virgil's hand.

"Fine with me."

Virgil knew he was _really_ doomed.

\---

Over next weeks Virgil and Logan grew significantly closer. At some point Virgil realized that maybe, he was closer with Logan than he ever was with Patton which was just incredible. But he also knew that it may seem like that because feelings he held for Logan were a little bit more... complicated.

They hang out constantly. They were practically inseparable. The fact that they didn't share some of the classes didn't  seem to bother Logan who sometimes just randomly appeared in the classroom next to Virgil. Teacher tried to ask him to leave once. The next day she was rumored to leave the school.

Virgil had learnt that Logan was smart. No, scrap it. He was hella smart which only made everything more complicated. Because Virgil had a thing for smart guys. Logan almost didn't have to study, the knowledge just seemed to glue to his brain. Every information was carefully storaged in his head. Always ready to be used against (who Logan liked to call them) "brainless ignorant without a spine".

Virgil had also learnt that Logan liked to organize protests. All type of protests. And Virgil participated in all of them. He loved watching Logan standing on the big platforms with a speakers in his hand screaming about justice and injustice. He loved the way Logan's eyes were shining when the crowd cheered the slogans. He loved the way his earrings were jingling when he was walking off the stage. He loved the triumphant high-five Logan was giving him after every successful campaign.

Virgil knew that Logan was 100% gay and if he didn't make a move on Virgil- that was completely fine with him. That simply meant he wasn't interested in Virgil. Period. Did he have moments when he craved for Logan being closer? Yes. Did he have moments when all he wanted was Logan to just throw away everything and just grab Virgil's waist to pull him in a kiss? Yes. Did he plan on telling about his feeling to Logan? No.

He cherished the memory of the first day they met. That playful flirty exchange with Logan. That was only a one-time game and Virgil knew that a Logan never pulled anything like that ever again. Sometimes Virgil wished he played it differently. He wished Logan didn't turn out to be his roommate. Because maybe then Virgil would manage to somehow lure Logan to himself. Maybe he could even hit on him properly. But in this situation... Logan seemed to treat him like anything but a potential romantic interest.

Virgil was okay with being Logan friend. Or "favorite companion" like Logan used to call him. He liked to reward Virgil with the term "favorite" quite a lot. The moments when Logan was grabbing his hand were the worst. The most promising and at the same time the most heart-breaking. Because Virgil's heart was racing every single time he felt Logan's fingers around his hand. Because Virgil heart was aching every single time he realized that there were no romantic undertones in that.

And Logan tended to grab Virgil's hand quite often. Like that time when some stupid jocks got Virgil in the canteen and Virgil didn't know how to fight back. Or that time when Virgil got a panic attack because he was late for his exam (Logan stayed at the back of the classroom until the exam was over). Or that time when Logan wanted to see the shore in the middle of the night and Virgil was slightly drunk.

Virgil loved having Logan's hand in his own.

He loved everything connected with Logan.

And he kept wondering just how long their platonic relationship would be enough for him.

\---

Virgil was curling up in the chair in front of his literature teacher- mrs. Stavsky, knowing that whole class was staring into his back. He loved literature and poetry, he actually even shared this interest with Logan but... this time Logan wasn't there. And Virgil was trembling because even though literature was his favorite subject, he hated the teacher with all his guts. She was ignorant and stupid and clearly didn't like Virgil. Virgil had to put extra-effort to barely pass her exams but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Virgil, Virgil, Virgil, Virgil..." she sighed tugging her blond hair behind the ear "What should I do with you?"

"Dunno miss." hissed Virgil quietly. He had to admit- he could be nicer but at this point he didn't care. He knew that no matter what he said, he's going to be buried under the pile of offences coming from the teacher.

"Language young man!" her voice was quite loud and Virgil curled even more, he hated when people were shouting at him. In his case it was the easiest way to trigger an anxiety attack. Defenseless he dropped the gaze on his knees. He could feel that mrs. Stavsky relaxed a little bit seeing that Virgil was scared. Oh how he wished Logan was here.

"Virgil. I knew from the beginning that you and literature are not meant to be..." she started again. Each word cutting Virgil like a razor. "You are... a lost case." she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, whatever..." mumbled Virgil trying his best not to cry down. He really didn't need a reminder how fucked up he was.

"Everything about you screams  just how little you care about school." she said using the tone which should be soft and caring but in reality was dangerously aggressive.

"Mhm..." hummed Virgil quietly.

"I had hope for you young man..."

_Sure you did..._

"...But then that Logan appeared. Oh that was unfortunate event. He made you lost the right path completely." she continued not knowing that Virgil suddenly felt a wave of something he hadn't felt before. The rage was growing in him as he was listening what mrs. Stawsky was saying "Too bad I don't teach him but just by the way he acts, moves and looks I can tell that-"

Virgil literally jumped off his seat and slammed his hands on teacher's desk. His eyes were glowing with fire, his teeth was clenched and everything about him was saying "you're playing with fire".

"One. More. Fucking. Bad. Word. About. Logan." he said quietly, and yet his voice was bouncing across the room like a lightings- dragging attention and dangerous; his breath was pacing up and he knew he could break down anytime soon but he couldn’t just let it be "And I swear to everything soccer and, or baseball that I will shove that fancy heels of yours right into your-"

"Enough!" the door opened abruptly showing shocked Logan.

Virgil's eyes opened widely.

_Did he heard?_

"Logan..." he said quietly and straightened up. The classroom was completely quiet.

After what seemed like forever Logan cleared his throat.

"I will handle Virgil from here on mrs. Stawsky." he walked over the teacher desk. At this point the lady behind it was pale like a ghost. "Go out Virge, I need to have a word with your teacher."

Virgil literally rolled out of the classroom, panting loudly. What did he just do? He looked at his hands, still a little bit red and swollen after slamming the desk. He gulped loudly and leaned his head over the cold, white wall. His freshly-dyed hair would probably leave a mark there. Virgil closed his eyes. Through the door he could hear Logan's stoic, cold voice. He had no idea what he was speaking about but the more he listened the more passionate Logan's voice was getting. It rang a bell in Virgil's head.

It was exactly the same tone Logan was using during his speeches. Which means that soon Logan would come out of the classroom and high-five Virgil. Maybe even tangle his fingers with him.

Virgil's heart started beating harder when he heard the metallic, heavy sound of Logan's boots. The door swung open showing the said man but instead of hitting Virgil's hand, he quickly captured Virgil is bone-crushing hug.

It didn't last long but it was long enough for Virgil to reach the sky, only to fall down when Logan let go off him.

"I explained that pathetic parody of a teacher that you need a little bit of rest from bullshit she's serving, Virge." stated Logan as if it was the most obvious thing on this world "Now, let's get you back to your bed, shall we?" he asked softly and not waiting for Virgil's response he grabbed his hand, dragging to poor boy behind himself.

\---

The rest of the day Virgil spent in his bed. It took him hours to just calm down his breathing after the sudden outburst of anger and panic attack which hit him shortly after that. In the afternoon he could still feel his heart pounding and the memory of Logan’s arms around him wasn't helping that at all.

Pretty sure, that his face is hidden well in the shadow of the hoodie which he was wearing, Virgil glimpsed at Logan sitting across the room. After making sure that Virgil is safely tugged into his comfort clothes and that his breath was getting more stable Logan sat on his bed and read a book ever since then. He was giving Virgil space he needed to calm himself down. As always he did everything as if he was reading Virgil's mind.

Virgil absently read the title of the book Logan was reading and frowned. He was almost certain that Logan finished reading this book the day before.

"Didn't you finish reading this book yesterday?" he asked quietly. That was his first words since the outburst in the classroom and his voice was raspy and almost silent but Logan immediately looked up. If the room was lighter maybe Virgil would notice the blush on Logan's cheeks. But he from his perspective it looked merely like a shadow.

Logan coughed.

"Yes, in a matter of fact I did. I just thought... it would be nice to check one chapter once again. For some… information." he adjusted the glasses sliding of his nose.

"I see..." huffed Virgil, trying desperately to come up with an idea to conduct the conversation "Have you found it? The information you were looking for?" he asked awkwardly. Weeks of being Logan's roommate and yet he still had moments of shyness.

Logan closed the book and put it aside.

"I...I don't know." he sighed finally.

Virgil chuckled.

"You don't know?" he arched his eyebrow. That was something new. Never in his life had Virgil heard that Logan didn't know something.

Logan got up from his bed and walked to the bookshelf. First he took off his blue necktie- a gift from Virgil. Then he anxiously rolled the sleeves of his checked shirt, only to take it off completely few seconds later, revealing the V-neck tank top. Virgil tried not to drool upon seeing Logan's beautiful bare, arms as the he took out few books and put them back on their previous place. Virgil was watching him cautiously all the time. Logan was clearly nervous about something but the idea of Logan being nervous seemed just so surreal to Virgil that he wasn't sure what was he supposed to do.

Finally Logan threw himself at Virgil's bed. He crossed his legs and sat just in front of his roommate. Virgil's heart let a soft whimper. The room was almost completely dark except the small light next to Logan's bed.

Logan's blue hair looked darker, the piercing in his eyebrow was shining, softly reflecting the light, the muscles on his arms were twitching a little bit but it could be the light playing tricks with Virgil's mind. Whatever it was- Logan looked more beautiful than ever.

"Virge we need to talk."

_Oh crap that was bad._

"Mhm?" hummed Virgil and leaned a little bit forward, resting his elbows on the knees.

"I... This is probably very inappropriate to ask about but... may I ask why you reacted so… Why did you…” he groaned trying to find the right words “I just thought that you stick to the golden Ignore the Bullshit rule?" Logan's grey eyes were staring at Virgil and he felt blushing crawling under his foundation.

Virgil sighed and turned away the gaze.

"She was being mean."

"Yes, I already possess the information that she is indeed very stupid and clearly ignorant woman however from what I can recall you've never reacted this way before." Virgil with the corner of his eyes watched as Logan was rubbing his own hand.

"I..." he looked back at Logan "She was about to say some crappy bullshit about you." the rage from before started to burn Virgil's guts again "And I... Couldn't let someone like her to say things like that about the most wonderful... I mean about you. Damn it!" he clenched his teeth "If anyone says something remotely bad about you, I'm ready to fight them!" Virgil closed his eyes and took few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and hoping that his little ramble didn't suggest Logan anything about Virgil's feelings.

He opened his eyes

Crap. Logan was closer than he remembered.

"Why?" asked Logan quietly. he was so close that Virgil could see the piercing in his tongue. He had always been wondering how was it to kiss someone with pierced tongue.

"I..." Virgil's brain went blank. Should he lie? Should he admit his feelings? Should he play dead? The last option seemed the most tempting. He gulped. "Because I... You're my friend." he said finally but the feeling in his chest didn't disappear.

Logan looked almost heart-broken.

_Did Virgil say something wrong?_

"Virgil would you mind if I... wait, no..." Logan stopped and frowned "Let me rephrase that... There is another case I was meaning to talk with you about for quite a long now. But I can reschedule that if you feel tired."

Virgil shook his head a little bit hesitantly. He was never too tired of talking with Logan.

"Okay... So..." Logan started a little bit breathy. Virgil reassuringly patted Logan's knee but it seemed to do even more damage as Logan snapped his head up with terror.

"If you don't want to say that Lo, just know that you can stop anytime you want. I can wait." smiled Virgil softly.

"Goodness Virgil you don't even know what you do to me when you say things like that." mumbled Logan quickly as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Virgil's eyes opened widely. He _had_ to get this one wrong. Logan _had_ to mean this in other way, right?

Logan gently took Virgil's hand into his own and started rubbing little circles on them.

"Look Virge... To put this really straightforward I... like you. More than as a friend." he let out a loud sigh and dropped his gaze "You probably forgot about this by now but our first meeting was a little bit unusual. I assumed you wanted to jump off the window and we... I mean, I don't know what that little bickering was for you but I... from the beginning I was trying to flirt with you. To be completely honest I've been trying to flirt with you every day ever since then but I don't think the results are satisfying. I tried holding your hands multiplex time, I tried suggesting how important you are to me, I... Virgil." he fixed his eyes at Virgil again "Can you once and for good break my heart so that I could be your friend knowing that there's no way something will blossom between us? Please?" The last word sounded almost like a whimper.

Virgil gulped trying to remember what is actually breathing and if he needed that in his life.

"No..." he said quietly "No, I can't do that Logan." he delicately turned Logan's hands and started rubbing his roommate's wrists.

"Why?" asked Logan breathily.

"Because..." Virgil squeezed Logan's palm "I like you like more than as a friend too."

Virgil didn't even get time to close his mouth as Logan instantly pulled him into deep, searing kiss which made Virgil realize that indeed he didn’t need breathing at all. Logan's hand tugged into Virgil's purple hair trying to bring him ever closer to himself. Virgil, not breaking the kiss, hazily leaned back, dragging Logan with himself. Logan's lips were so warm, so welcoming, his taste was way too sinful and sweet that Virgil found it impossible to keep himself in a sitting position. He was running out of the air but who cared? Both of them were trying  to pour every single touch the were missing during past weeks, every single fantasy which they created in their head while they were staring at each other in the dark room. They were trying to make up for everything that they wanted to be romantic but forced into platonic instead. Finally Virgil broke the kiss but before Logan managed to move away Virgil grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the pillow next to him.

"Woah." whistled Logan, the whistle brushing away Virgil's bangs from his forehead. He gently rubbed Virgil's cheek and the other softly purred under the touch.

They were lying like this for quite a while, just staring into each other. Both mesmerized with what happened few moments before.

Suddenly Virgil chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Logan raised his eyebrow and his hand slipped down on Virgil's neck.

"We are tragic case." Virgil's finger was tracing small lines on Logan's chest, making the fabric of the top wrinkle. He knew Logan hated that. And yet he didn't stop Virgil.

"Mind explaining?" asked Logan moving a little bit closer to Virgil. His breath was dancing on Virgil's lips driving the emo crazy but he was determined to finish his sentence.

"I was scared that I would lose shit if I maintain the platonic relationship with you while you claim to shamelessly flirt with me every day. None of us noticed.”

"If you put it this way we indeed may look a little bit tragic." snorted Logan "Luckily for you I really like tragic." he softly pecked tip of Virgil's nose.

"I know. You have this on your patch." grinned Virgil before Logan sealed their lips together.

At the end Virgil found out that kissing someone with tongue piercing felt amazing.

Or maybe it was just the fact that it was Logan.

 

 


End file.
